Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Not the person you're thinking of
Not the person you're thinking of Hello, most of you all know me, I'm NTPYTO. I was not planning on filing an RFA, but with Takeshi64 gone I decided that I would. I am already a chat mod, which is not much, but it is a little bit more power than most users, and I have so far not abused these extra rights. I have been on the wiki for several months now, and have made lots of mainspace edits. I have a pretty good understanding of code, and I am comfortable with editing in source mode. I can't say that I am as good with code as RSK and Santi are, but I am always willing to learn and I always try my my best. I have never been blocked on any wiki, although I must admit, a few days after I joined, I spammed some in the chat. But I only did this once, and IJZM warned me, and I stopped (this was also before I read the policies of the wiki). Now, I do read and adhere to the policies of this wiki. I also never cuss or even use mildly vulgar words. I have a pretty good level of English and typing and spelling, so I can be trusted to never make bad edits. I think that Takeshi64 was a better candidate, but unfortunately, he has decided that he can't become an admin. I notice that most people who file and RFA say that they want to fight the vandalism and spamming on the wiki. Well, I will also of course try to stop that, but I realize that this is nowhere close to being the biggest problem the wiki faces. I will try my best to be a good admin. Discussion Support - Good candidate, edits regularly and adheres to the rules. -- 12:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Support- He's an overall good person, I know him and he's great at helping out with codes. I've noticed that he edits regularly and takes things seriously. To overall sum it up NTPYTO for President :) !! 20:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Support- '''He's social, and abides by the rules and seems like a good person. Austin Carter FOR THE WIN!!!! 20:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Support It's the type of admin we need, I think. 18:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) 98 % Support I do think you should be an admin, but you did say idiot and nerd in chat 1 time. :That's not swearing... 17:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Support He is a admin type... "Flames will rise!" Zoo Tycoon Freak Support I'm a zt-freak follower "What.. wait?... me...?" SCM Support - I know NTPYTO will be a good admin, and will do his best to help the wiki. Please forgive me for feeling the slightest bit jealous. You will do an excellent job as admin. 19:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Mostly support - Frankly, I really like NTPYTO, and have seen him make many edits in the short time he has been on here. I think he would make good admin material, but my only concern is that (Bluefire2 brought this up on my RFA page as well) there are already 3 and a 1/2 admins on this wiki (RSK being the 1/2). 20:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Comments I know this may sound crazy to some of you, but I don't even play Nitrome games much anymore! Once I joined this wiki, I contributed all of my computer time to it. The only thing I do on Nitrome is check out their new games, and of course I will occaisionally play a game so that I can get pictures to upload to the wiki. :Same for me. I stopped playing Nitrome games 2 ywars ago, but I try to complete new ones. -- 12:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay...my vote wouldn't make a difference to the results. Landslide victory!SQhi•'''(talk) 16:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Are you saying this because you would have voted against, or for? :P ;). 19:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Wondering - isn't there some sort of rule/regulation that a user has to have been on this wiki for at least 4 months (at least that's what Nobody in particular said some time ago)? 06:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know about that rule. It wasn't on the list of requirements. But, this is my third month as a member, so maybe that is good enough. 12:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) How Many? - Frankly, I really like NTPYTO, and have seen him make many edits in the short time he has been on here. I think he would make good admin material, but my only concern is that (Bluefire2 brought this up on my RFA page as well) there are already 3 and a 1/2 admins on this wiki (RSK being the 1/2). How many admins should we have on this wiki? I have spoken with some people from community central that say a wiki with 86 active users should have 3 admins. 20:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them? I will stay up to date with the top navigation and the candidates for deletion page, and I will also try to help the coding of the wiki in any way that I can. I will also try to never do things that should be discussed without discussing them, and I promise that I won't abuse my rights as an admin. What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki? Mainly, I want to help the wiki look better, I want it good enough that Nitrome will have no problem with putting a link to a wiki page next to their games (possibly in that little trial area). What I mean by this is that when someone is playing a Nitrome game, there will be a link to the Nitrome Wiki page for that game. This will also increase the amount of new users we get by a tremendous amount. I will also try to help new users so that they will feel welcome and needed, and I will help them with userboxes, coding, editing, etc. And I will fix pages that don't fit the manual of style's standard. Lastly, I will start to go through the list of small pages, and make them bigger, so that this wiki can get wikia spotlight. I might also start a project with that as the goal, but I will not start that project until Nitrome: Revise 2 is completed. Additional Questions I need to ask you something before voting. How much do you know about coding? I don't know if you're good or bad at this 'cause I didn't saw you using it before. 15:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, when I first joined the wiki, I knew practically nothing. I didn't even know how to make a link. Now, I can underline, strike, and make links in source mode, which are the minimum requirements. I have also learned how to use spans, with titles and colors. I also know how to use option tags, and thanks to you I know how to use tabs. And there are a few other things which I have picked up, such as using fake wikia notifications (I have an example of this on my userpage). Most of the stuff I know is from three things: mainly, experimenting by myself; also, studying other peoples' code on their userpage, or on wiki pages with lots of code; and thirdly, by asking others. The main thing I do not know, and that is the next thing I am trying to learn, is how to use external images (and Santi has messaged me concerning this). :What I am concerned about is your impoliteness when "studying other peoples' code in their userpage". I believe that quote is a very heavy euphemism. I know that the whole point of a wiki is that all the code is free to anybody, but when someone has been working hard to achieve a flashy element or something like that for their userpage, it can be taken quite badly by them if someone just copypastes it onto their own userpage without even notifying the coder. I am not going that far as to request backlinks, but it would be (a lot) more polite if you actually told (or even better, asked) the coder about copying the element you're interested in. Also, please sign with four tildes as opposed to three, to leave timestamps after your signature, which are essential in discussions. I would have thought an admin should know that. 16:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) You've been asked in your early days of editing to group your edits, yet, as clearly seen here, you make several small edits to the main page in a row that I think can easily be grouped into one edit. With that, this page history comes to mind, and I can't help but get the impression you're sneaking in multiple edits to win some badges. Do you have a reason for not "grouping" your edits, especially without a summary? And why? 23:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I will start with the Arrows (B.C. Bow Contest) because that was the oldest. When I created that page, there was very little on it, but after a lot of edits I made it into a better page. And then, seeing all of my edits, NOBODY messaged me telling me to group my edits. This was when I was notified. Also, at that time, I didn't know that there were page histories (I had never clicked the little arrow next to the edit button). And now about the main page. First, that was over a span of several days. I was trying to find the Nitrome News section, but every time I went in, I couldn't find it. So I would just make a little edit, then leave, and then try to figure out exactly where it was, then go back in to edit it. I eventually found it, and the reason I couldn't find it was because it was a template. So i searched the template to change it. 12:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I come across the edits you made to our community portal. You erased the definition of a "short page" and put that Nitrome Wiki has 1000 short pages. I was wondering, what is your definition of a short page and why do you believe Nitrome Wiki has over 1000? 19:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that. I have just recently looked that up, and I realize that I made a big mistake. But I can explain. I was looking at that page, and saw that there were 67 short pages, so I looked at the special:shortpages page to count and see (because the 67 was put there a long time ago). And I saw that there were 1000 pages in the list. I thought that this meant that there were over 1000 short pages. Now, I realize, that there are now around 50 short pages, around 300 or less bytes (or is it kilobytes?). If you want, you can undo my edit, or you can ask me to do it. Really sorry about that. 15:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC)